The Consequence of Loving Alex DeLarge
by AshlB123
Summary: They say love hides behind every corner. Ellie Hunter had seriously underestimated how true that statement would soon become. Fear and lust would soon invade her world and she was powerless to stop it. Love is the most powerful feeling but also the most dangerous.
1. Intro

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b418bbbd3f2617401ce2cdf1334f5991"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hello dear readers,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So I thought I should introduce you to my new story. This is my first "A Clockwork Orange" fanfic so I really hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to get the general disclaimer out of the way. I do not own any of the characters from "A Clockwork Orange" I also do not own any scenes or plot lines that were included into the movie ether. All rights go to the late Anthony Burgess Stanley Kubrick./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78486c3e90a33f5ebd2015ab35dabce4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"With that said my dear droogies so let's itty on. I hope you enjoy./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe00a0ebc8146da6d2dc3cded868f42e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Viddy well,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ashleigh/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d49aedca2af303f3439c9ddcfaa6c534"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ellie/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8621af15924070933b62d8879856ed25""No sin is free"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7cb78b2d862eda6c955c3c49788a9cbc"The words were bold upon the crowded page within the novel I held. Like a vice I grip the thick stack of pages as I try to block out the roars of conversation which only seemed to worsen as the hours went on. Of course I failed miserably as it was a busy Monday afternoon and to say rush hour had hit would have been an understatement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6534e1c5693e11f1826ff74468182b08"My name is Ellie Hunter; I'm 17 years old and I am about to commit myself to living with my mother in London. My father had suggested it after he was given a promotion. I suppose he thought he was saving me from some sort of neglect but I know the truth. My dad went from a simple policeman serving the good people of Manchester to a well-known detective. He wanted me out of the way. I say this because my father has had this position a month and to say he attracts the opposite sex the same way sugar attracts flies would be putting it appropriately. Unfortunately, having a teenage daughter living with you in your 2 bedroom flat does not go well with the ladies so here I am./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ebe98b8894ce97efa489e0236a84b53"I can't say I'm surprised this happened, I was used to this, being pushed aside which I can only blame on my involuntary tendency to go into myself. I should just have the word "Introvert" tattooed on my forehead. These characteristics of mine have never won me many friends. I spent most of my time and energy alone. Whether its with my school life, free time and yes even moving to a large strange city. My father made up some crappy "I don't want to watch you go" excuse before I left this morning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db9c5183c6edb4a0364bec0cff06038a""Are you sure it's me you don't want to see leave? Me or that tramp you brought home last night?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="699c87e380fe306ad22502f2c6c81495"This was the thought that went through my head as I got into my taxi and watched the my life of comfortable and obscure existence fly by. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf2e7b354ffb80f0382fa42c3a22712e"I jump as a loud deep came from the speakers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3885707625d702598417868ea24b87da""The next train to London will be arriving at 4 O'clock!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="917bf92cb748a3897d2273316b7ea27a"I'm dragged from my daydreams and check my watch. It was 3:30pm and I loud sigh of relief escaped my lips. Only half a hour left and I can get away from this hellish racket. I start to impatiently pull at the hem of my oversized jumper as I continue to stare at my book which was held in my other hand and still at the same place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee47c37d427a174edf69bbc044d1dcf9""No sin is free"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5faa97f84d83ff556acdefe7f237c3af"The rest of my waiting duration passed in a blur. My thoughts of mother, my new school and well my entire life dominated my brain and I nearly missed when my train was called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b0316c07365fec8037dc1bc2d73b8a6""The train to London will be at platform 6. Passengers please proceed!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f01f823a02aeadef61c1595c5a068c75"I nearly trip over my own feet as I rush to the platform, get my ticket and stumble onto the train. I take the first seat I see not wanting any further attention. My clumsy entry had earned me a few good looks and even a couple of giggles which appeared to be coming from a group of children who were sitting just by the doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="357071fff252ba3846eb666f71a5ac3c"Oh their eyes, I can feel them corrode my skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5305d4c0a1eeb196b8ec751ef5630100"The eyes, the laughter and the noise were all too much. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. The slight burning sensation becoming more elevated. Oh my God my face is as red as a tomato. Oh no I see more people staring. They must think I am metal. No I'm normal, completely normal. My heart thumps against my chest as if it is trying to break out of my body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eca93b848ecacea57da2e0296f923912"I could still feel eyes on me but I could also see those who stopped looking. The group of children had now preoccupied themselves with typical girl talk topics like which boy was the cutest, which band was better and so on but there was a few nosey onlookers who probably wondered why I wasn't in a asylum. I mean what kind of freak blushes on a train? I couldn't help myself though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="352b4dced9b35ff53b5eaf34f31e4d61"Too many eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a08372b70196c21a9229cf04db6b7ceb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alex/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3126a7d90a6892788a041db7c7108c9d""Alex you must attend school son. Mr Deltoid said that you'll be sent to the corrective school again if your attendance doesn't go up" The sound of my dear pee's voice filled my ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="efb0708079d3862c1ef6ad27a512ece5"Here I was, and it would be a malenky bit rude to not introduce myself. A am Alex and here I am sitting in the living room listening to yet anther mozg numbing lecture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cb60349795de81e2ab64a0b384c1515""yarbles to him. He's always going on about that cow." I said in a rather sharp tone as I was beginning to feel real razdraz. I could see the tiny cheena that was my em begin to look fearful. This made me feel real horrorshow dear readers I had them taught well. Despite this my pee had begun to chumble more chepooka about how his only son had let him down and some other cow about dreams and worry and all that. He did this all on his oddy knocky as he vacated his place in front of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad53574803b3fb96eab7501993711955""Come love, lets get ourselves a cup of tea so Alex can think." and it didn't take long for my em to get up herself and join him. I smirk as I viddy them itty to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d86839cfec22873d1382eeb18e3983d"You see dear readers your faithful narrator takes part in what some would say "mass energy expenditure" as of evenings. I say I but I also include my 3 drooges: Dim, Pete and Georgie. We meet at the Korova Milk bar, have a good dose of the good old moloko plus and decide what we should do with the evening. There was always something my droggies and I engage in. There's always the ultra violence which was bliss and heaven. It was during this particular activity were the knives from the miloko plus kick in oh how I love it when I get the lovely red red krovvy flowing then crast whatever cutter I can. Its also real horrorshow finding things to crack. cheenas and chelloveck included./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73ffda3f009cac3e6da7b15d8211e2e1"As much as I enjoyed this my brothers the late evenings have made attending skolliwoll rather impossible. I had been getting away with my absences but Mr Deltoid was informed real skorry and this has what lead to the painful conversation I had just experienced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7e8d2dbc0441edb43160f5e6a3ac22a"Mr Deltoid was a true skitebird. He was a scoteena looking chelloveck who had been given the rather repetitive task of making sure your storyteller would behave and be "a good boy" Yarbles to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa22c2241c639b768d8325653d3f6b0f"I make a milarky bit of lip music as I come to the conclusion that in order to stay a free malchick I had to play it their way for a while. Yes, I will attend the preposterous prison for the rest of the week. That should not only keep my pee and em quiet but Deltoid as well. I also know that the millicents have had their eye on me. I see those bratchnes smoking their cancers and their full attention always came to me once I come into view. Yes, I'll "keep the peace" as they say and go to school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c5c004797711c54380fb2e255bb0bcf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ellie/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="853752c84e1a29f1be4596a9ccc706b3""Ellie, darling!" a sharp high pitched voice cut through the crowed as I got off the train. I bump through the crowd. I felt as if I were in a pinball machine as every limb on my body was being hit and pushed and shoved by fellow travellers. It wouldn't surprise me if I survived the long and contumeliously cramped train ride only to die because some preoccupied prick pushes me onto the tracks. I was wearing a light blue jumper and my hair was long and platinum blonde. It's not like they are unable to see me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="157426235b6a1e83bb26bdbdc5e28e7e"Always in the way/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b10c1252cdce4b5fd4058918a8a98b2"Always invisible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4fe2288a30bc1c4eed7978f2f632ebe0"I shake these thoughts from my head as I try to locate the razor like voice I had just heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e08943898a62bad3969030bc901d919f""Ellie, Ellie, over here, yes there you are, come here!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c69bad2eaa8d4928d769233d903bb915"I smile slightly as a short red-head woman came into view. She had a joker like smile on her face which caused the dainty lines at the corner of her mouth become more apparent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a2a8c22aff1810f146557283f6c68a36""Hi mum" was all I was able to get out before I was enclosed in a vice like hug. My mother was a slender woman but her grip would make you believe she lifted weights. My mother looked a bit like me: her ruby red hair fell down her back and ended below her breasts. Her skin wasn't as pale as mine hers appeared to have a light tan which caused her eyes to look like emeralds. She had a child like look about her. This made our definitive differences evn more obvious as mum could talk to anyone, she had a child like curiosity. This is why she says she wanted to be a nurse. She, at her own admission enjoys getting to know others. She looked like she belonged in a Persian fairytale rather than working in some overcrowded hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd1985aeb445a1af426cd8c6fd147be1"I clearly got most of my traits from my father. However, the fact both my parents are outgoing one more than the other while I have anxiety just getting a train. This was one thing that just seemed to attach itself to me. Why? Why can't I just be normal? I just wish I could talk to someone without nearly passing out due to loss of breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c86e363000f5d25d66bffa59da43e8de""Awe honey I have missed you so much. You should have visited more"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7dc647da524452b33fed4c91ad61c5d"I pull away from her embrace gently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4fd5fab2104d15d8359020a9de4d27b""I know" I returned her smile as we begin to walk to the exit. My mum's car wasn't far from the exit. I smile as I see that she still had the same small blue car that was there the last time I visited. We quickly load my bags all 2 of them into the boot and begin our journey back to my now so called home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e4ff5d9aeba2200d9db7863bff429fa""You've grown into a gorgeous young woman Ellie. Makes me sad that I wasn't around to see it" Her eyes were no longer like emeralds and more like foggy swamp water as sadness came over her. I used to spend 4 months out of the year with my mum until I hit the age of 12. That was when I had finally had enough of being treated like a yoyo. I choose to live in Manchester because I knew that place. I was scared of change and I still am. This time I had no choice, I have to now learn this alien city and even worse I'm going to have to meet the people as well. I can almost already feel their eyes on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="09bbe2c452523817728ecbacc69c0609"I shiver as I pull my sleeves over my hands. The thought of all those faces, all those eyes and all the talking that will happen the second I walk into anywhere caused my skin to feel as if it were crawling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f48743326593bc97ea09bb5e960ebc4""Are you cold?" she went to turn on the air conditioner but I stopped her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b552211028038054850263d3ba67ef0f""No no I'm alright. Yes, I have missed you too mum. I'm sorry I didn't make more of an effort. I was scared."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="401f423b6b0cf95db51a0376d594b6fa"I am met with a soft white smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68281d4946aa048b428572553b072c77""You know its okay to still be scared? This is a whole new environment it's normal. You need to stop being so hard on yourself honey. The past is dead and gone. Take this as an opportunity to make a positive change."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da0fe740b43338ebb87a48ed6c5545af"I sat quietly as I take in the passion my mother had shown. I can't help but feel bad for not choosing her. Maybe if I had I might not be this way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ff0b634c461d55bae0a9df789e0cf77"The rest of the car ride went on without any more conversation. My mother had begun to hum and lightly sing along to some old rock song that probably reminded her of her youth as she appeared to know the beat and lyrics perfectly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="83bf9b407422224c69b73daf63ac37b8"I smile as I take a look at the cute little white house we pulled up to. It was in a large street but appeared to sit on it's own small hill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e099c1911d2e4dd9972edf07cd8ce30""your house is so pretty" I comment we grab my small quantity of belongings and walk through the front door. The hallway was small and narrow; the stairs take up the most room as they sit right in the middle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="afb7d37df74b126613e9f68be088476e""it's your home now too. This way" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6b03a53a3207cb03f5e9f461f40404c"I smile at her comment. As she leads me up the stairs. This hallway was much wider and longer. I could see 3 doors on the right and 2 on the left. There was also a door attached to the back wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89d3e2d99f94ea035d4bec3b4fb5d220"The more I view of this house the more I appear to learn about my mother. She clearly likes the colour red as both the first and second floor hallways were painted a cherry red which almost matched her hair but the wall had more pinkish tomes. Yes, I tend to become interested in stupid things when I'm nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67130766797674ff2e39a507d2ad37c2""This room is yours" I look away from the wall to see mum standing by the last of the 3 doors which were situated to the right. I go inside to see where I'd be hibernating until I can trick a university to accept me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="197490c14e298b4ca918fd382df22f3e""I remember when you were 10 you said you adore blue so I when I heard you were coming I got to work." She giggles nervously as I look around the square space. She was right, I did love blue and she had got the shade perfect. The room was painted baby blue which complemented the light wood of the floor. The room was big enough to hold a large twin size bed which also had blue blankets on it as well as a desk which only held a fan and desk lamp. The wardrobe appears to be built into the wall and was a very decent size. I will defiantly need more clothes to fill it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40e2c64672442da7f1497adaa4867480"As I walk around and examine my new surroundings I can hear a foot tapping nervously. I turn back around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65ced534eda185ce6d1fcddcd6a52f34""it's lovely really. I really love this window" I point my finger towards the large bay window that sat to the left of my bed. I could see the while city from here. On closer inspection I saw that my mum had rose vines going up the side of the house ending at each window ledge. I move to sit on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a8d13aa57246ec71a5be49ffdc3db2af""And yes you're still right. I do love blue." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="039617a1fdc1af59b2352087e5e69258"A large smile yet again takes over her face and honestly her personality was contagious and I can't help but feel happy seeing her smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5acb1f11979beee6d9069e8dc76a64b5""Okay well, I'll leave you to get settled in. Call if you need me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af531b1a9a0611bad2e33e75eb0459a3"She left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd59621498e00e93a73f5230d66abb87"This is what I like about my mother, as cheerful and friendly she is she also knows when not to hover and give a girl her privacy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7dd321e37b0c60f1ef1335b54fd39b8"Maybe this wont be too bad. I still have school to tackle tomorrow though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="902e00b3897a127fc71aa06125070f22""Take this as an opportunity to make a positive change." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87abb27d6717da7f7ace6a92219157fb"My mums words rang clear once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b75cdc7c8b0cc8191443eae060a9d84"I'll try/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Ellie /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"The sun cuts through my curtains as my alarm screams in my ear. I roll over running a hand through my hair and see that it is 7am already. I let out a loud sigh as I remember were I was. Today's the day, the first day at my new school. The familiar shaky feeling I have become so accustomed to over the past 12 hours began to rise again. The idea of being around new people had never been my favourite never mind being around complete strangers in a massive city. London was seen as like the glamorous face of Britain with it's famous landmarks, expensive shops and royal presence. Then there was me, simply plain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I shake these thoughts out of my head in an attempt to save myself from drowning in self-pity as I turn my alarm clock off. I sit up and rub my eyes yawning at the same time. It was then I noticed a small piece of paper at my door. I get up to investigate, my feet drag on the smooth floor as I approach. I pick the page up to see it is a note from my mother. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Good Morning, /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Just thought I should write this to let you know that sadly I will not be here to see you in the morning. My shifts begin at 6am and finish at 6pm. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I hope you don't mind fending for yourself. Good luck at school I have left you some directions and money on the table downstairs/span/strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Have a good day, I love you /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Mum. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I had to laugh slightly to myself at the fending for myself part. Little did my sweet mother know was that when you live with a man-child your whole life you lean to take care of yourself. I have been "fending for myself" since I was in primary school. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I begin to get ready feeling a bit more at ease thanks to the humour I had experienced. I look in my wardrobe trying to figure out what I should wear. I was small in stature, a mere 5 feet. I was slender but I wouldn't use the term "skinny" as despite my small mid section my thighs were large. I remember being told by a sales assistant that I was pear shaped which had always made me laugh as how can a human be a fruit? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"My skin was porcelain in colour which completed my pink full lips. My eyes were a frosty blue and rather rounded. I had a round face as well which made me appear years younger than I was. My mum used to call me her little china style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI remember when I was 9 and my mum had taken me to work with her. At the time she was employed at a nursing home and all the elderly people had always came up to her like; "Oh Maggie, your little one looks like a dolly" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I roll my eyes as I choose my clothes for the day. I decided to just wear another oversized jumper and unlike the one I wore yesterday this one was pink and looked more like a dress as it ended just above my knee. I pair it with black tights which were slightly transparent and some large boots. I stand back to get a look at myself. The outfit was far from flattering which made me relax. It was nice to see that nobody could see my body. Out of sight, out of mind. I repeated this to myself as I tie my long blonde hair into a pony tale. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I grab my bag and go downstairs and into the kitchen. Just as my mum promised I saw another piece of paper as well as £20 note which lay beside it. I smile gratefully as I put the money into my bag. As far as the directions go it appears the school isn't far. Just a couple streets away, it should only take approximately 15 minutes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I check the clock placed on the wall as I grab an apple from the fruit bowel. It was now 7:30am and school starts at 8. With that in mind I move to the front door. It was there I saw a key sticking out of the key hole and yet another note from my mother. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Here is your house key. Please lock up before you leave. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"With that I take the key, leave the house and make my way toward the school. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"My mum's directions had proved my time estimate true. After 15 minutes, 3 road crossing and too many overcrowded foot paths later and here I was. I stand at the entrance and look up at the massive building. The school appeared more like a prison than a school. They actually had metal detectors at the front gate. What kind of place had I come to? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I squeeze my way through other teenagers as I make my way to the front office. I could hear a rather interesting and diverse range of conversation. At one point as I was passing the girls bathroom I hesrd a group of girls talking about how many boys they have been with before the age of 14. That made me pause. I was only from a neighbouring city yet I felt as if I were on another planet. When I was 14 I was exited when a boy gave me a hug never mind going all the way with them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"When I get to the office a silver haired man handed me my information. He was cleary very elderly as when he extended his hand to me it began to shake. He was also turtle like in his slow movements. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;""Welcome and enjoy your time here. Get everything okay?" he raised an eyebrow at me causing the wrinkles on his face to appear more like cracks on pavement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I give him a thankful smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;""yeah I got everything thanks" I repeat my smile which he returned and left the room. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I look at the first page which had my classes on it. It was April and the middle of term and all I could do was hope that the work I did at my old school can carry on here as well. Spending my first few weeks just catching up didn't fit into my plans. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"The morning had gone by without major difficulty. The only problems I faced were teachers who insisted I stand and introduce myself. I had to endure this in both my English and History class. I had maths as well but thankfully the teacher, Miss Mills didn't make me stand. Despite the subject she took I can tell we'll get along. Apart from that and a few looks from other students my day was going well so far. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"It was now lunch time and after buying some food I find a table. I choose to sit at the very back. I place my bag on the chair next to me. As I eat I feel that familiar burning feeling I look up and see more people looking at me. It appears without the educational distraction there was nothing else to do. My face started to heat up again causing a blush for the second time in the past day and a half. I shake my head as I grab my bottle of water. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;""get over yourself girl, you are not that interesting"" an internal voice shouts at me. I knew I wasn't that's why I get so nervous. I keep thinking there's something on my face or I've suffered some kind of wardrobe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Unable to take the burning anymore I get up and walk to the bathrooms luckily located only a few feet away from my table. I splash my boiling cheeks with icy water as I look in the mirror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;""Apart from this today is going well. Shut up and relax" my logical side comments. I had to agree with this as for most of the day I had gone unnoticed. It was only when I sat down that the looks began. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;""No, it's you they haven't seen someone so freaky before. They think your insane always looking down and not talking to anymore!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmy anxious side laughs. I rub my eyes rightly trying to ignore the psychological war taking place within me. When my remove my hands and my vision returns to normal I see myself in the mirror. The girl in front of me looked tired, she had bluish black bags under her eyes and red patches on her face. I splash my face with water once more. I smile as I notice the redness starting to fade. The bags however were still rather profound thanks to the uneasy first night I had. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I had 3 more classes left and then I'd be awau from them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;""I can do this." I tell myself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Alex/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"Well, here I was, here was your dear narrator stuck in some classroom listening to boring science related cow. The teacher was a fat span style="color: #222222; background: white;"baboochka/span with a span style="color: #222222; background: white;"bolshy brooko with groodies to match. The more this hell went on the more razdraz I was becoming./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"I was placed at the back of the classroom. Not by my own desire. I was placed here with the reasoning that I was a somewhat distraction and that I disrupted classes. This was something I had to disagree with as I'm usually not here so the rest of the students were more than welcome to sit, shut their rots and engage in as much learning as they wish. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"They can all kiss my sharries. I will make mo appy polly loggies as I was informed that I have to come here. To be honest I think id rather be in the barry place than this infernal institute of insanity. I was becoming more restless. I did not like sitting for long periods of time. Luckily for all the collocoll had rang before my gulliver/span span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"explodes with the bordem. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial;"I hear a few moans and complaints as I shove past a group of chatting /spanspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"malchicks to get to the doorway. I leave the room and smile as I walk down the hall. Several fellow nadsats were looking me. Some had surprised looks plastered on their/spanspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" litsos. As I walked into the canteen I saw more faces looking at me. As I stand at the entrance something catches my glazzballs. I turn to my right and see a ptitsa sitting on her oddy knocky playing with the malenky amount of pishcha she had. She was pushing the contents of her tray around with a fork. She had her head pointing down looking rather style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"All I could see of her was her head but i could already viddy that she had horrorshow glory. Like gold it fell down her back. She had light skin as well from what I could tell. I look back towards the rest of the room and see the others with their glazzies on me. The little ptitsa beside me must have thought the attention was directed at her. I say this because after a short while she got up and walked real skorry towards the bathrooms at the opposite sside of the room. I can imagine her standing going all boohoohoo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"She stayed in there for the rest of the lunch period. I didn't take much notice as all I can slooshy were the sounds of bellowing voices as students began to filly around. I didn't want to subject myself to such mind numbing rubbish. The canteen had an extra exit beside the bathroom doors. Craving a cancer I make my way across the room. I make it to the doors but before I could open them I hear a small voice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;""I can do this" I raise my eyebrow at the fagged and fashed tones that lay within the sounds. Not wanting to look like a nazz any longer I opem the doors and exit the building. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"I wonder what she meant. I haven't seen her before so maybe she's new to this mesto so perhabs its easy to pony why she appeard to be poogly. I never really paid much attention to ptitsas well, not in the non- prestoopnik way that is. My drogges and I often took part in a bit of the old in and out. That's the only time in which ptitsas were in my sights. This one though. I couldn't get the picture of her horrorshow luscious glory. It was truly striking and I was curious as to why she displayed such shilarny when she thought she was being looked at. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"I pull out the ball of paper that was my class list from my carman. I pull it apart to viddy were id be trapped for the remainder of the day. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"I smile as I see I only have 3 classes left before I can quit this cow. With this in mind I throw the end of my cancer on the ground before turning back towards the entrance. Through the glass I viddy the bathroom door finally opening again. The golden ptitsa came back once more. This time however, I got a full view of her malenky plot. The oozhassny fashion choices she made were the only problem. Her bolshy jumper being the only thing I could viddy apart from her tight covered style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI viddy on as she appears to be confused. We both must have not heard the collocoll because the canteen was now deserted. This made me smeck as like myself blondie had gotten lost in her day sneety. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"We're both off to a good start aye? /span/p 


	4. Chapter 3

**Ellie**

How long had it been?

2 minutes?

2 hours?

I plash my face with cold water in a feeble attempt to shake these cruel thoughts. I had no idea how long I had been in this bathroom. It could be 3 days later and I probably wouldn't have noticed. I didn't even hear the bell ring as it was the growing silence that alerted my attention and pulled me kicking and screaming back into reality.

With a heavy heart I slowly open the door with the intent to join the rest of the active population. My heart felt as if it had be shoved into my stomach as I'm met with the deserted room. I gasp as I look at the clock on the wall.

"How is it 2:30 already? Oh my god I'm so late. Where do I go?" I whisper to myself as I scramble through my bag to locate my class list.

"Shit!" I hiss as I realise I was supposed to be in history class but instead I'm standing here like a statue in the middle of a massive empty room. People would think I was mentally ill just standing there. I shove the folded peace of paper back into my bag as I begin to attempt to find my way around this maze. I suddenly hear footsteps coming from the emergency exit. I turn around and I'm met with the most intense ocean blue eyes. As I continue to sink into these blue orbs I notice they belong to a young man. He looked around the same age as me but his eyes didn't have the bright light of youth, instead there was a darkness hidden within them. His eyes were not the only striking thing about him. He also had the most beautiful face, his skin appearing to have no flaws as if he were a baby.

Before I had the chance to observe him any further I notice that he is smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow. Oh he really was beautiful. I step back almost falling flat on my back as I almost knock over a table. This beautiful stranger has opened the doors and was making his way towards me. He was very tall and skinny and his chocolate coloured hair fell just above his ears. Despite his outward attractiveness however, I could feel the air grow thick as he approaches. There was a tension about him that made the hairs on my arms stand to attention. I gulp slightly as he leans against the table in front of me. Oh his eyes, like knives they stab into my soul.

"Hi hi hi there, how goes?" he presents me with a blinding white smile. As beautiful as that was his eyes still held a certain level of darkness which made me slightly fearful. It didn't help that I couldn't understand a single word he had just said. I give him a confused look to see him roll his eyes slightly.

"I'm asking how are you?" I've never seen ya before" He gave me a small closed mouth smile which I felt the need to return. I clear my throat before answering him.

"um- i—I'm o-okay thank you" I curse myself for the pathetic sound that just escaped my lips. Had I become a mouse while hiding in that bathroom? Where has my voice suddenly gone? I could feel my throat begin a dry as the dark beauty in front of me puckers his lips slightly. I could see him looking me up and down. I thank the lord I wore a baggy outfit.

"Skipping out on class too eh?" he asks his smirk beginning to dominate his face entirely.

I shake my hesad trying to ignore his appearance. As beautiful as he was there was something about him. I cant put my finger on it but I get strange vibes from him. Maybe it's his intensity or maybe I'm so used to being in my own bubble that I forget that they're actually people out there who can talk to others without nearly fainting.

"n-no I lost track of time and I don't know my way around. I-it's my first day" I give him a weak smile as he slowly nods his head as a sign of understanding. He was about to say something else but as he opened his mouth an earth shattering slam came from the opposite side of the room. I jump and quickly turn around to see a middle aged man standing in front of the entrance. The massive doors behind him being the cause of the sudden heart-stopping noise. I noticed the young man who's name I had yet to know had now taken his place right next to me. He wa taller than I had previously thought as when he stood beside me it was clear that my head ended at his shoulder. His towering presence made me feel as if I were an insect that was about to meet the bottom end of a boot.

"What kind of rubbish is going on in here then? Why are you not in class? Lunch ended 20 minutes ago!"

He was shouting now which made Goosebumps begin to coat my arms. I take a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry sir. Its my first day and I lost track of time. Also I'm finding it hard to get around at the moment" I explained.

This did not seem to do me any favours as the lines which covered the mans face began to deepen. He pulls his eyebrows together as he starts to walk towards us.

"So, your telling me that you got lost is that it? He raises his left brow at me before continuing:

"You get lost and instead of using some imitative and finding another student or even a staff member to help you decide to stand there?!" his voice becoming louder as he takes a place in front of me and the boy beside me. I don't respond, my heart was now pounding against my chest as if it would escape my body any minute if I even breathe too hard.

"Oh fucking hell pack it in will ya!" A sharp voice bellowed.

I flinched and look up through my lashes. It was him, the guy that was by my side was now standing directly in front of the what I'm guessing is a teacher. I wait for another explosive reply but no, the room went quiet for a brief second. The tension so thick I don't think a knife would even compromise it. I lift my head up more to see the old teacher give an sarcastic smile yet his emerald eyes held a similar darkness I had seen in the blue eyes of the man that appeared to have just defended me. I look up at him to see his mouth in a tight line and his hands apprehend to be in fists. Why was he so mad for? I was the one who just got ate alive. I turn back to the older man trying my best to not show my fear. I just wish the ground would just open up and swallow me whole.

"Well look who's decided to bless us with his presence, tell me Alex was it your probation officer that made you come here or was it a judge?" The man smirked appearing to be proud of his verbal probing.

His name was Alex, I've always loved that name. wait, did that old bastard just say probation officer? I gulp and look back at Alex who was now right in the older mans face.

"I have no need to explain myself to anyone, especially a man who is clearly so bored he feels the need to try and make himself feel big. It's like pathetic." His voice had gone quiet and deep. The words left his plump lips rather slowly. His voice was as smooth and confident his bravery was defiantly something I respected about him. I older man stood back then. He straightened his posture and began to assault me with his stare yet again. I smile to myself as Alex gave the grumpy man a dirty look.

"right, both of you have earned detention after school. Alex, you've been to the detention room more times than enough so you can escort you're new companion. Get to class right now the pair of you and Alex, ill be sure to let Mr Deltoid know of our delightful chat" hr almost sang the last sentence before motioning us to leave the room. We did and as Alex and I went our separate ways I couldn't help but wonder. What did he do to deserve a probation officer and was that this "MR. Deltoid" he was talking about? If he was really that bad why did he defend me? If he was evil wouldn't he have attacked me when we were alone? I shake my head as thoughts of Alex began to invade my mind. Why was he interested in talking to me?

I shake my head for what feels like 100th time today as I finally find the room I'd been looking for. As I enter I'm met with curious looks from the other students and a furious look from the teacher. She was a fairly young golden haired woman. Thick black glasses sat profoundly on her long thin face. She had to lips in that same pressed line I had seen earlier however, it didn't make me feel slightly exited as it had when it was Alex but rather her cold expression made me feel as if I were shrinking. The old feelings of slight ease were now erased and like a turtle to its shell I found myself slipping back into my mind. I keep my head down as I take a seat. The teacher did say something to me, for that I'm certain but she sounded like she was under water so her gruff voice wasn't very audible. I don't bother to look interested as she sucks on teeth before continuing the lesion.. I tried my best to pay attention but I just myself drawing on my note pad instead. I didn't notice what I had drawn until I had finished. I had drawn several pairs of eyes on the lined paper.

As I look at them all I could think about was the dark angel who came to my assistance. The fact I'd be with him within the next 2 hours made my stomach turn. Not just because of Alex's clear dominance complex but what my mum will say when she finds out that on my first day I get in trouble. I was lucky that my mum often worked late so she wouldn't be near our house phone. I hope she never finds out I just keep disappointing people. It seems like the only thing I've been good at. I rest my chin on my palms as the teacher goes on and on. Luckily, it seemed that she waas discussing world war 2 and Nazi Germany. I had already studied this back back home and I even had a folder which held my old assignments. I wonder if I could get away with using them or would I be considered a cheater. Ether way as I already knew most of the crap she was saying I just shut my eyes preparing for the afternoon ahead.

The bell rang giving the signal for the days end. Not my day however, I was now expected to walk with Alex to the detention room. I left my last class which just happened to be maths. This was the second class Alex and I apparently shared as when I collected my things I look to see him walk up from the very back of the room to meet me who was standing just at the door. My heartbeat once again started to speed up slightly as I remember how tall he actually was. I also noticed a smell coming from him. Not at al unpleasant, in fact it was the opposite. I take a deep breath in allowing the scent to fill my nostrils. It appeared to be a fragrance he was wearing which gave off notes of sandalwood and musk. It was wonderful.

"shall we?" he says in a bored tone as we walk down the hall. As we did so I heard a bunch of gasps, whispers and even some laughter.

"oh my god why is that girl with Alex?" I heard a girl say to her friend from behind a locker.

"What is he up to"

"that poor girl"

"She's insane"

"A bloody death wish is what she's after"

This was all we heard as we made it to our destination. Alex opens the door and politely allows me to enter first. This confused me, why were people so apprehensive towards us? Alex, despite his darkness had been nothing but friendly towards her since she met him. I had to keep in mind that I had only had one small chat with this guy so maybe I should keep on my guard, even just a little bit. When we are both inside we are greeted by the head teacher. His name was Mr. Andrews if I remember correctly. He was a short, fat and balding man with only a couple of fine grey hair sticking out from that dome he called a head. He spoke up, his voice sounded more tired than angry.

"Right you two, this is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon and I bet it's the same for yourselves. So, sit down and no talking"

It was clear he didn't want to be there as much as we did. So just like us he was forced to sit here for 2 hours. This meant that I wouldn't get back home until after 5pm. This thought made me groan. Today had been so eventful that all I wanted was my record player and my bed. I nibble at my lip as I take a desk next to Alex. He was already seated with his legs crossed. The way he sat gave off the impression of confidence and relaxation. He has clearly been here on the regular. The room fell deafly silent, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The insanity inducing sounds kept going on and on and on. I tried my best to block out the sound by drawing some more onto my note book. I look over at Alex and alost gasp out loud. His hand was below the desk but I could see that he had a small blade on him. I look up to his face as a content smile began to from. I look back down, trying my best not to look obvious. I hear a very faint scratching sound and quickly fixed my sights toward Mr Andrews who appeared to be lost within the novel he was reading. In rhis silence I was shocked that firstly, Alex would attempt to do this without getting caught and secondly, how could he not hear this. Two theories crossed my mind. The first is that Alex ether wanted to get caught which would explain his careless timing but also I think he doesn't care about getting caught so he doesn't bother trying to hide it. My second theory was that Mr Andrews could in fact hear what was going on but didn't care to intervene.

I look back to Alex and see he carving something under the wood.. I look at the floor to see wood shavings start to not only cover the carpet but also he large boots the leather occasionally squeaked in protest with any small movement. I go back to my drawing until I hear a chair screech against the floor. The sound felt like a hot pocker was being pushed inside my ear causing my hands to shoot up to protect my hearing from the horrible hateful sound.

Alex and I both look up to see Mr Andrews now on his feet and he was walking towards the door.

Alex and I both gave the man a curious look.

"There has been an incident I must attend to. I shouldn't be long. Stay here and behave yourselves" He raised his voice slightly at the end to futher drill in his obvious instruction. I hold my breath for a second as soon as he leaves. Here I was alone with Alex, the boy so many students seemed to be scared of.

"That enough "education" for one day" he made quotation marks with his fingers as he stood and grabbed his black coat. I stay in place not wanting to get into any more trouble. If Alex wants to dig himself a deeper hole that's fine, I watch as he runs a hand through his messy hair. The front of it falling like a waterfall across his forehead. I was expecting Alex to go to the door and just walk out all calm and collected like he had been all day but no, to my utter shock I watch wide eyed as he walks towards the large window that was placed a couple of centimetres away from my desk. I hear a click and see that Alex had roughly pushed the window open. As if by instinct I stand up.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a mouse like pitch. Im met with kaughter.

"calm down love, we're on the first floor. It'll be easy to clib down. Care to join me?"

I stand in surprise, what the hell was he thinking. I am in enough trouble. I shake my head. I am met with a disappointed expression. However, I could see a mischievous glint flash in his eyes and them I know he wouldn't take no without a fight. I could feel my face heat up again as he continues to stare at me. The chilly late-afternoon breeze coming through the window causing me to shiver.

"i-I cant get into anymore trouble" I say quietly causing another laugh to escape Alex's mouth. I frown at him, was I really that funny? Why was he interested in me? We only met and considering the attention he seems to attract he's not much for making friends. In fact, it appears to be the opposite as people were scared of him, scared for me. Why?

"You've already made a horrific first impression, why stop there?" a teasing tone takes over his voice. This made me blush harder as I wasn't sure what to do and also this incredibly attractive and adventitious man was paying such close attention to me. I felt as if I were Sandy and this were "Grease" . I suppose I'd be lying that his company made me feel less anxious as he wasn't liked much and that seemed to be the way he liked it. He appears to enjoy his own company from time to time like me. I can tell he's waiting for me to respond as I can hear his fingers tap against the now smudged glass.

"Why do you care if I join you. You don't know me and I heard someone say that being around you was the equivalent of asking for a death wish so please tell me why you're so interested?" I surprised myself with the bold tone I had used but it was too much, the confusion, the worry and most of all the guessing game Alex had always placed me in every time I was in his company. How can 1 guy do that in a single day?

I clearly wasn't the only one experiencing surprise as Alex was now full on grinning at me. A laugh threatened to escape him. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at me.

"Welly welly well you xo have a bac k done after all, but do you have any guts? Come on sister live a little" His voice was almost playful but I knew at this point he was not going to drop the subject.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" a physiological voice spoke

"no, don't embarrass your mother" another spoke.

I shake my head, London is a massive city and I've only lived here a day and a half so nobody would know I was her daughter. I had to be realistic with myself I'm too enclosed to just go up and make friends but here is an outgoing lad who actually wants to spend time with you. Why be lonely when I can have a friend? 1 is better than none.

"Are you really going to reject what's probably your only chance to make a friend" my internal voice states. I couldn't help but feel conflicted. I want to have a good life here, I don't want to be known as "the weird loner" at this school.

I turn my attentions back to Alex, his grin had srunk into a slight smile wish made my heart flutter. Why was he so dam attractive. With those eyes he could hypnotize me into doing anything. And just like that, as if my body agrees I take his hand. His hands were large, his palm alone took over the majority of my while hand. His grip was firm but npt too tight as he helped me climb out of the window. My feet hit the grass and I ket out a deep breath. I had never done this before and now here I was. Skipping detention and walling off with someone I only knew a couple of hours. Yes, despite Alex's friendly attitude thus far he still held darkness about him. He was bold, and didn't care about the consequences his action would have. But that's what keeps me drawn to him.

You know what they say, opposites attract.

**A/N Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It took quite a while to write but overall I'm happy with the direction the story is going in. I write this chapter in Ellie's POV because to be honest writing in Nadsat takes a long time and I didn't want to be typing all night. Anyways thanks for reading, lots of love. x**


	5. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 18pt;"Ellie/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"A loud crunch invades my ears as the grass crumbled under our roaming feet. Alex had taken the lead and I couldn't fight my curiosity as I watched him glide through the winter air. He moved with a grace which reminded me of a feather in the blistery winds of British winter. It wasn't long before the cracking grass turned into smooth pavement and the small village like landscape which surrounded the school soon became an invasion of flat-blocks, skyscrapers and a couple of small allies, like cracks in the crowded image which flooded my brain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"We walked in silence for what felt like forever. Where was he taking me? And honestly Who even was this man? I couldn't fathom another thought before heavy footsteps made themselves known. I snap my head up and I am met with eyes as icy as the ground under me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""For a fit little cheena you're quite slow on your feet" he laughs then and I glare at him slightly. I didn't understand the slang he used and I had a feeling I'll need a dictionary of some kind just to have a basic conversation with him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Cheena?" I ask, my voice sounding more confused than I had intended which I believed amused him as I am soon met with this already infamous smirk which just seems to effortlessly take over his face. I blush slightly feeling rather embarrassed. I was a little fish in a big pond and I suspect Alex thought so too. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""It means woman darling" he responds as we make our way towards a bridge. I couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't an insult of some kind. However, like the river banks below, feelings of stupidity soon began to flood my mind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Sorry, for a second I assumed you were insulting me. If possible, could you try and not speak that way? Just around me anyway so I know what you're saying" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"As I spoke Alex had moved towards the edge of the bridge and proceeded to throw stones into the foggy grey waters. With small light steps I soon stood beside him. I never noticed our height difference completely and I was stunned at the unbalance. There was something else though, something hotwired into him which caused an uneasy feeling to occur within his company, something intimidating, something dangerous yet exiting at the same time. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Jesus Ellie, are you an adrenalin junky now?" I roll my eyes in response to the psychologic lecture which, like clockwork came every time I place myself outside my comfort zone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Only when I'm with you?" Alex looks down at me with a smirk. "You think we'll meet again?" The smirk was still present yet his eyes, once a bold blue now held a slight darkness to them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Oh, I knew it, this was a bad idea. He just feels sorry for me. Or worse wants something from me. Did he pull me away from the safe compounds of the school for a reason? My heart began to thump against my chest. To soothe myself I plunge my teeth into my inner lip. My face maintained a straight expression but I couldn't help but prepare myself to run if ned be. There was something about Alex, I knew it now, the change in his eyes proved it but what is it? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I could still feel his eyes burn into me so I knew he was waiting for an answer and one thing I've learned thus far is that Alex didn't appear to have patience and with my currant suspirations I didn't want to push him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""We do go to the same school and considering you invited me to play hooky with you so yes, I assume you'll want to speak to me at some point" I place a small edge to my voice which I'm sure Alex picked up as he turns to fully face me. His smirk had become a face hugging grin. A part of me wanted to slap it right off but I knew better. I just wanted to know what was so dam amusing. He rested his cheek onto his hand as he took in what I just said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""right right right my dear, you make a horror- excellent point" He laughs as he corrects himself. With that one sign of ease the whole atmosphere began to shift. What was once thick with a slight tension was now light and at ease. His eyes had returned to their sea blue state. I return his smile which appeared to please him as he let another laugh escape. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""I will give you this darling, you're braver than you know" This took me off guard as this man didn't know me, he didn't know where I've been or what I feel so why did he say that? I didn't want to offend him or break the mood so I just offer a confused look. Alex places his hand on my shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""If you knew me Ellie, you wouldn't have gone anywhere with me and you'd be right to. There's a food chain love, in every world even the one below us" I watch as he makes a gesture towards the now calm river. "there's creatures who take natural selection into their own hands and those who live a life of solitude in order to secure their survival" I was surprised at this sudden change of mood and subject. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""And, what does that have to do with me being right to avoid you" Yet another annoyingly musical laugh escapes his lips. Goosebumps appear on my skin when Alex moves so he is directly behind me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""I favour natural selection daring" he whispers into my ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I gasp and quickly turn to face him again. This time my face held a fearful and somewhat angry expression. My heartbeat picked up once again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""see? I told you, something isn't right here. Get away from him!" my inner voice screams. I take a deep breath before stepping away from him. His smile still present. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""I-I-I have to go now" I glance down at my watch to discover it's past 4 and if I want to live another day, I'd have to get home before my mother does. Also, she has probably already found out about my little adventure and I don't want to annoy her more than I already have. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I don't bother with any formal farewell as I turn on my heels and begin to run memorizing the route back to the school which would then lead me back home. I felt like I belonged in a fairy tale and any familiar landmarks were like breadcrumbs. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel bad about running away from Alex like this but the longer I spent with him the more certain I became that there was something really wrong with him. He says he like natural selection, my God, what if he's a murderer? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"My lungs scream in protest as I run past the school gates, racing against the clock and the knowledge that Alex could be close by. I hoped he had just gone home himself but for the short time I spent with him I knew he was a trickster, he got pleasure from scaring me and that was motivation enough to run all the way back to my home. In my fluster to grab my keys I drop my bag all over the place. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""fuck" I hiss as I clumsily throw my belongings back inside and stumble into the hallway. I throw my bag to the side as I close and lock my front door. The silence which greeted me was deafening. As it was winter the sun begins to set at 5pm so my home soon became enclosed in twilight. The blueish light creating a cold and depressing atmosphere. The days events replay in my head as I retrieve my bag and make my way into my bedroom. Laying on my bed I can't help but wonder what I may have let myself into and as attractive as Alex was, I was certain of one thing. He was a great white shark who appears to enjoy the sport of hunting thanks to his charming exterior and dark stare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Stay away Ellie" I mutter to myself as the darkness engulfs my world completely. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 18pt;"Alex/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;""Run run as fast as you can" I mumble as I watch the devoshka run from me. I take a cancer from my jacket and light it. The small orange flame and the smoke which it provided helped me calm the knives which appeared to spike when I was with her. Unlike those with the old moloko this feeling I had wasn't to knife and perform the ultra-violence or the old in-out-in-out no, this little, ignorant, innocent little devochka could offer a cure for the bordem which had been growing for many months. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I finish my cancer and follow the same path Ellie took. I wanted to know were she lived, I wanted to know more about this little mystery. I liked playing the game, this round would be all Alex on his oddy knocky. My drooges need not know now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I watch as the winter dark took over the city. The streetlights like fireflies against the night sky. I shiver at the cold air invades my body causing me to hold my jacket to my body as I follow my little kitten's trail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"As I walk through this cow we call a city I catch a glimpse of golden voloss. She was still in such a hurry as I see her run towards a residential area just a few miles from the school. I was surprised at this sharp's athleticism as the trip from the skolliwoll to the bridge and back was a fair distance. Did she show such shilarny towards your humble narrator that she had to run the whole way home? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Good, good. I liked that, a real horroshow game was about to begin. I saw something within her glazzies which told me she needed a little more adventure and adventure is what she would get. Or my name isn't Alex DeLarge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I continue to follow her and almost crack into a gromky guff as I observe her drop her things at the door in a rather gloopy fashion. Like Ellie had done before I bit my own goober in an attempt to hide my goloss as I watch her throw herself through the door. With that I had her home implanted into my memory. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"Run, run as fast as you can Ellie but soon you'll see how droogie I can be. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I was about to leave when my glazzies caught sight of something on the ground. I pick it up and see a charm of some kind. I suspect It fell off the bracelet she had on. I smiled to myself as I knew this may be dorogoy to my unknown droog. With one quick look up at the now full luna I knew it was time to go. I didn't want to get loveted and I also had to meet my droogies to begin the real fun of this nochy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 18pt;"Ellie /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I awaken suddenly, not noticing that I had fallen asleep. I reach for my alarm clock to see it was 7pm. How did I sleep so long? I has to pinpoint it to the stress today had caused. As I put my clock back onto the shelf when my charm bracelet caught my eye. My heart dropped when I noticed my favourite charm had broken off. It must have happened during my run back to the house My grandmother had given the small silver heart as a gift before she passed away 2 years ago. I push my face to the pillow and let out a frustrated scream. How could I have been so careless? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"With a heart like led I get up and wonder back to the living room. I turn it on hoping the background noise would provide some comfort until my mum finishes her shift. My attention is drawn to a news report. I place the remote down and watch as an aging woman takes the screen: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 18pt;""Gang violence is taking over our peacfu community more and more every day. Less than a hour ago right were I stand I bloody gang war has tajen place. The rival gang appeared to have escaped leaving 5 young men seriously injured. A young man known as "Billy-boy" appears to have the more severe injuries. All men have been hospitalized and we warn all to not go out a night alone" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"strongspan style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"I sigh as I turn the channel. With all of this going on my concerns over Alex and his behaviour grew. It wouldn't surprise me if he had involvement. However, I also hope I'm wrong otherwise his intense interest in me may mean that I am in serious trouble here. strong /strongWho are you Alex/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18pt;" /span/p 


End file.
